He'll always be jealous
by lilkiz1
Summary: Lorelai and Luke go to Lorelai's class reunion - who's there? Love, Sex, Fights and Confusion.


**Authors Note: **_This is a challenge issued by Tookie Clothespin over at BWR._

**The jist:** Set in late season 5, Lorelai and Luke are going to Lorelai's class reunion when an unexpected visitor shows up. Luke needs to decide whether he can live his life with Lorelai, constantly being jealous of the guys that want her, or live his life without her, being miserable but not jealous - tough choice?

xxx

Lorelai was standing at the reception area of the Dragonfly when someone that she thought looked extremely familiar walked through the door. She couldn't quite think who it was. As the woman slowly walked over to Lorelai, it finally dawned on her. Mitzi. Mitzi the girl from her high school class that was trying to work on the way she spoke to people since her divorce.

She hadn't seen Mitzi since Rory's 16th birthday party at the Gilmore mansion four years ago. She was baffled – what was she doing at her inn? She would soon find out. After several minutes of greetings and 'catching up', they finally got to the reason.

Lorelai tried to keep in the laughter as she tried to seriously look at Mitzi. Mitzi had come to the Dragonfly, despite her uncertainties about Lorelai, begging for her class reunion to be held there. As she explained what she wanted, and what classes were invited, she grew more and more serious about the idea – much to Lorelai's amusement. She watched as Mitzi crazily flew her arms about, almost screaming about the details. Lorelai finally had enough.

"Mitzi!" Lorelai said loudly, trying to get her voice to reign through.

"What?" Mitzi asked, heaving as she calmed herself down slightly.

"Why don't you write all of your idea's down on a piece of paper, and get them back to me?" she suggested, smiling cautiously as Mitzi's face turned into a smile as she nodded.

"So when were you thinking about having it?" Lorelai asked.

"Next Tuesday," Mitzi stated. "I already have a guest list for you," she said, handing a long list to Lorelai and following her.

Lorelai walked over to the reception area and thumbed through a couple of pages in her big black book. Running her finger down the page, she nodded her head.

"Yep, well it's booked." she told Mitzi, writing it in.

"Great, thanks," Mitzi said with a little more snide than Lorelai was hoping for.

"You're welcome?" Lorelai said, questioningly.

"Well, I've got a list to write, bye Lorelai,"

"Bye."

xxx

"Lucas!" Lorelai called as she opened the front door of her house after being greeted to the smell of actual food cooking – something she was becoming accustomed to lately.

"Upstairs," Luke called.

Lorelai dropped her things on the table in the foyer and made her way up the steps slowly. She got to her room to find Luke sitting on the edge of the bed wearing sweatpants, watching the television that Lorelai had asked him to move the previous night.

"Whatcha watching?" Lorelai asked as she took off her jacket.

"The game," Luke replied solemnly before lifting his beer bottle and taking a swig.

"Right, Right," Lorelai said, knowing that he was distracted.

She continued to undress, trying hard to get the day's feel off of her. She was finally home, time to relax – time to relax with her hunky, hunky boyfriend… who was currently watching the game. She just smiled as Luke continued to become more and more immersed in the game, his jaw tightening when his team were doing badly and his commentary when they'd win a point.

"What're you cooking downstairs?" Lorelai asked, taking her left shoe off.

Luke looked at her briefly before turning back to the game. "Roast chicken," he said, taking another sip of beer.

"Yum," Lorelai said, drawing out the word.

She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head before unzipping her skirt and stepping out of it. She walked past the television in front of Luke, to the dresser. She crouched down and began searching through the drawers.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked, looking down at her.

"Yeah babe?" she asked, picking out a pair of track pants and one of Luke's flannels and standing up.

"Come 'ere." Luke coerced.

Lorelai walked over to him, a confused look splashed across her face. She put an arm on his shoulder and sat on the bed. Luke leant in and kissed her with soft intensity. Lorelai's hand blindly grasped for the small curls that were cuddled up to the bottom of his neck. As the kiss became a little more heated, Lorelai's hold on her clothing became a little less tight. She dropped the items at her feet and moved her right hand to Luke's cheek.

Luke moved slightly to put his beer on the table next to him before he worked on lowering Lorelai down to the bed. Lorelai smiled through the kisses before they broke, giving them both a chance to breath. Lorelai's chest moved up and down fast.

Luke moved them so that they were in the centre of the bed, hovering over and staring lovingly into her eyes.

"I love you Lorelai," Luke said softly.

And that was it, those three words that Lorelai had been begging to hear from the one that she knew she loved too. When Luke said it, it struck a cord with her, but when Chris and Max said it in those years before, she knew she could never reciprocate their feelings.

As Lorelai's eyes welled up with tears, she managed to choke out happily, "I love you too, babe,"

And with that, Luke ducked his head and administered the most amazing kiss he and Lorelai had ever had. A kiss filled with passion and embrace. As their tongues fought for control, Luke's hands started their roaming of Lorelai's body.

Lorelai smiled as Luke's hand travelled up her inner thigh, brushing softly past her sex on it's way up her flat, tight stomach and her breasts. Luke cupped her right breast in his left hand, massaging it softly and rubbing his thumb over her sensitive nipple. Lorelai inadvertently moaned as Luke's ministrations continued without stopping.

Lorelai ran her hands over Luke's back, tangling her fingers in what hair he had on his head before running her right hand over his chest. She smiled as the soft graze of hair tickled the underside of her palm.

Luke hooked his two index fingers into the top of Lorelai's pink panties. As he began to remove them he broke the kiss, moving down her body and pressing his open mouth to her sex. Lorelai moaned as she grasped for the bed sheets. Luke stared in awe as he removed the panties down her long, beautiful legs. Throwing them over his shoulder, Luke moved back to Lorelai's sex. She opened her legs slightly for him as his tongue darted through her parts and set to work tantalizing her clit, sending her crazy.

Lorelai's head thrashed around on the pillow as Luke worked his magic. She almost cried when Luke's tongue entered her repeatedly, sending her through the roof. Luke massaged her inner thighs softly and Lorelai could feel her orgasm building.

"Oh, Luke…" Lorelai moaned. Luke's lips slowly turned into a smile. He captured Lorelai's hard nub in his lips and hummed softly, sending Lorelai crazy. "Fuck!" Lorelai screamed. She moaned loudly as her orgasm ripped through her. As she lowered herself back to normal, she breathed heavily, reaching blindly for Luke.

Luke stripped off his boxers and sweatpants and repositioned himself over her.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"God…" Lorelai breathed out. "Hey," she said, returning his smile.

"Whatcha doin'?" Luke teased, pecking her on the lips.

"You know, just chillin'" Lorelai joked.

Luke laughed and bent down to kiss her softly. She ached with anticipation as Luke's erection teased her entrance. She reached down and grabbed a hold of him, pumping up and down slowly as they kissed. Luke broke the kiss momentarily to let out a small moan before kissing her once more.

When Lorelai pulled her hand back and opened herself to him a little more, Luke knew what she was doing. He lowered himself onto her slowly, moving slowly in and out of her as she adjusted to his size. Once she'd relaxed completely, Luke moved so that he was all the way inside of her, looking down at them he moaned.

"Oh god, Lorelai," he whispered.

Lorelai kept a steady hold of his back as he moved in and out of her faster and faster. Luke repositioned himself so that as he moved into Lorelai, the hard shaft of his cock would grind teasingly at her clit, eliciting a moan from her every time. Luke bent down and nuzzled on her favourite spot of her neck. Lorelai moved her head to give him better access.

As the pleasure grew inside them both, Lorelai lifted her legs and wrapped them around Luke's back. Lorelai's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her orgasm built up inside of her once again. Luke gritted his teeth together as Lorelai's face made the signs of pure pleasure.

"Oh god, Luke please, Oh," Lorelai moaned.

Luke thrusted into her again, finally causing her to topple of the top. As her walls clamped frantically around Luke's cock, it finally became too much. Luke pumped into her a few more times before spilling into her, kissing random places on her face as the pleasure finally subsided. Luke collapsed onto Lorelai's shoulder.

"Oh my… god." Lorelai moaned, running her hand through Luke's sweaty hair.

"Yeah," Luke said, breathlessly as he rolled off of Lorelai.

"Luke…" Lorelai said.

"What?" he asked, lifting an arm above his head.

"The food," Lorelai said lazily. When Luke's eyes flew open and he jumped out of the bed, she smiled tiredly. Luke ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, just in time to save their dinner.

xxx

The next morning Lorelai came down the stairs and was greeted by a plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes. She kissed Luke appreciatively and smiled greedily as she sat down to dig into her breakfast. Luke turned all of the burners off and sat down with his own plate, smiling at Lorelai.

"What?" Lorelai asked, wiping her face. "What's on my face?" she asked, paranoid.

"No, nothing Lorelai," Luke said with a smile.

"Ok…" Lorelai said, puzzled. "So I have a question to ask you," Lorelai told him.

"Uh-oh," Luke said, shaking his head.

"No, it's not an uh-oh… I don't think," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"What is it?"

"Well, an old friend, well… not friend really, but this person I know from high school came into the inn yesterday talking about a class reunion – being held at the Dragonfly," Lorelai explained.

"Yeah?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, and well she gave me a guest list and my name was on there, so I'm guessing that she thinks I should go too – which makes sense because I was there for as long as I could be, you know?" Lorelai asked.

"Makes sense," Luke said, still looking at her.

"Well what I was wondering was if you'd come with me? I don't want to be by myself there with all these people hammering me about what happened to my baby and what I'm doing now," Lorelai said before spooning a bunch of eggs into her mouth.

"Sure, I'll come," Luke said sweetly.

"Really?" Lorelai asked, surprised.

"Really," Luke repeated.

Lorelai got up out of her seat and rounded the table to Luke, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek. "I love you," she said excitedly before going back to her seat and getting back into her breakfast.

xxx

Lorelai had spent the past week and a half planning for this reunion. She grew more nervous by the day. She didn't know what to expect from these people. The only upside was that she might be able to see her best friends again – that was it.

Luke came out of the bathroom and walked over to Lorelai who was having trouble with her necklace.

"Here, let me," Luke told her, turning her around gently. Lorelai lifted her hair and Luke did up the clasp. Luke noticed that her hands were shaking and looked sympathetically at her.

"Hey," Luke said, turning her around.

Lorelai averted her eyes, "What?"

"Why are you so nervous?" Luke asked.

"I was the 'scandal girl' I was the one that all these people's parents warned them of, and they were all snobs. I just don't know how they're going to react when they find out that I raised a child by myself, was a maid, and then went into the hotel business," Lorelai explained.

"Why do you care what they think?" he asked.

"I just do," Lorelai told him – it was the only thing she could come up with.

"Do you like your life?" Luke asked.

"I love my life," she promised, clasping her hands over Luke's.

"Then that's all that matters," Luke said.

xxx

They arrived at the Dragonfly. There was already at least fifty people there. As soon as she walked in three people spotted her and walked right up to her.

"Lorelai!" they all said in unison. Luke clamped down on Lorelai's hand tighter as they walked over to them.

"Hi," Lorelai said with an almost sincere smile.

"How are you?" asked Cherie, the tallest of them all.

"I'm great," Lorelai said with a smile. "This is Luke," she said, pulling Luke closer to her.

"Your escort?" asked Mitzi.

A waiter came to the group and handed out glasses of champagne. When offered a glass, Luke simply shook his head, returning his focus back onto the conversation and his girlfriend.

"My boyfriend," Lorelai said meanly. "Luke, this is Mitzi, Cherie and Aimee,"

"Hi," Luke said with a nod.

The conversation finally died down and Luke and Lorelai were free to roam the rest of the reunion. About half an hour later they were separated. Luke went straight for the bar and ordered a beer as he watched Lorelai mingle with the people from her past. He smiled as she seemed to be getting along with most of the people talking to her. He sipped contently on his beer.

Luke watched as the waiters kept replacing her empty glasses with full ones.

Lorelai finished talking to a circle of girls when her ex boyfriend Jason came up to her. Luke knew that they had dated the previous year, and it only made sense that he was at the reunion, giving that he was in Lorelai's class. Luke shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he watched Digger walk up to Lorelai in the most disgusting fashion. Luke continued to watch. Lorelai looked comfortable and sympathetic. He deduced that their break-up must've been bad and that Lorelai was simply consoling him.

When Jason wrapped an arm around Lorelai's back and led her out of the dining room and into the reception area, Luke became worried. He didn't want to go down there and step in. He knew Lorelai would be upset if he did. She didn't look worried at all, as a matter of fact she had a smile on her face.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Lorelai asked as she leant against the reception desk.

"I just, don't like where we left our relationship," Jason admitted.

"Jason, that was a year ago, I'm with someone else now," Lorelai told him, rubbing her forehead as she began to feel dizzy from the alcohol.

"I know that you're with someone else – you're with the diner guy?" Jason asked, amazed.

"Yes, and we're very happy," Lorelai promised.

"I don't care!" Jason boomed. "You were with me first, why can't you stick to one person?"

"You sued my family Jason, you should've known that I believe in family loyalty," Lorelai pleaded.

"I don't care, I'd take it all back if I could, but I can't," he said. He stopped pacing and made his way over to Lorelai. He stood square in front of her and she simply looked at him.

"I do care," Lorelai said softly. "I care about Luke, he's the one for me,"

Jason placed a hand on either of Lorelai's cheeks and kissed her passionately on the lips. She was moved to sit on the desk as Jason held her head to his.

After getting a bit worried that they were gone for a while, Luke made his way over to where he'd seen Jason take Lorelai. When he was met by the kissing couple, he was immediately angered. He took two huge steps towards Jason and pulled him off of Lorelai.

"GET YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND!" Luke yelled at a tumbling Jason. He turned to Lorelai quickly and smirked. "How could you do this to me?" Luke asked.

"Luke, no, I didn't, I'm not… please," she stammered.

Luke slowly backed away from her and headed for the door. Lorelai jumped off the desk, not looking twice at the weak man on the floor before her. She ran after Luke, opening the Dragonfly door and slamming it before running down the steps. Once she hit the gravel, the heal of her shoe stuck into it and she tripped. Hearing a thud, Luke turned around and saw Lorelai on the floor, holding onto a smashed champagne glass.

He immediately felt guilty and turned back. He helped her up and looked into her eyes. The tears that were welling up made his heart ache. He couldn't help how much he loved her. He knew that she didn't mean to kiss Jason, he saw the way Jason was holding her head. He just wanted one relationship of his to work out – why couldn't it be the one he loved the most?

"I'd never do that to you," Lorelai choked out between sobs.

"I know, but I just can't live with this," Luke told her.

"Live with what?" Lorelai asked through her tears.

"Knowing that there will always be someone who wants you," Luke explained, "If it's not Christopher, it's going to be Jason, or Max,"

"No, it's not! I chose you Luke, always and forever, I love you Luke," Lorelai pleaded.

"I don't want to be the one you settled for, I don't want you to live your life thinking that you settled for less. What happens when one day you realise that you can have so much more and I've fallen even more in love with you – I don't think I could deal with it," Luke said, getting slightly teary himself.

"I'd never leave you Luke, that month that we were apart was the worst month of my life, I could never initiate that kind of pain on myself… or you," she promised.

"I'm always going to be the jealous boyfriend, no matter how many times I'm praised for having such a beautiful girl in my life, I'm always going to think about ripping that guys head off, I don't know if I can deal with that,"

"So you're going to break up right now? and we're going to be in pain anyway? Why can't we just leave this stupid party, go back to my place and be in the place we were the other night? Why can't we? Please, please," Lorelai practically begged.

"I love you Lorelai, you know that, and I always will, I just need time to think," he told her before steadying her and leaving her.

"Luke, please, that's what you said last time, and then we broke up" she called out after him.

Luke simply lifted an arm to signify that he'd heard her but continued walking. Lorelai collapsed on the step of the dragonfly and burst into tears. She couldn't lose this one, she loved him too much – stupid Jason.

With the thought of Jason, she got up, more determined than ever. She stormed through the door and picked Jason up off of the floor.

"Get out!" Lorelai screamed.

"What? why?" Jason asked.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY INN!" Lorelai boomed.

"I am not getting out, I'm here to get you, and I'm not leaving before you say you'll come with me,"

"I WOULDN'T COME WITH YOU IF YOU WERE THE LAST PERSON ON THE EARTH. IF YOU DON'T GET OUT, I'LL CALL SECURITY," she said, crying.

"Lorelai…" Jason started.

"You ruined my life, you've taken away the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. Get the hell out," she screamed.

Jason started to get scared and raced out of the inn, only to run into Luke. Luke had come back for his wallet that he'd left on the bar. He expected that Lorelai would've gone home, or gone into the kitchen to cry to Sookie, instead, he heard the fight.

"Good luck," Jason scowled before running to his car.

Luke went into the dragonfly and saw Lorelai sitting on the floor in the lobby. He walked over to her and crouched down beside her. Lorelai's tear stained face caused his heart to ache. He kissed the top of her head and sat down beside her.

"It'll be okay, I promise," he whispered, kissing her softly on the lips.

"I love you, Luke," she said genuinely.

"More than you know," Luke said simply.

xxx

**thanks to TookieClothespin for the idea :)  
Review if you like :)**


End file.
